The Great Phone Incident
This story took place about 17 years ago. I was sitting near the planters next to the Quad. I was sitting with my 4 friends and one of them told me about a cute dog i should check out. so i whipped out my android and looked on it. The dog was indeed cute and i wanted to touch him. But then gasps echoed throughout the group as all my friends heard a sound. "oml!" One of them shrieked. She ducked under her binder and sobbed. I looked up. The hum of a golf cart rode towards me. The shadow of darkness struck fear into my body. I gulped. Horowitz was standing there like a totem on easter island. "so young lady," Horowitz said with a devlish grin, "What you got there?" "uhhhhh" I said slowly "my ph-phone" With a great swoop, he took my phone and tucked into under his voluptious man boob. The golf cart sped away with a shreik of its tires and ran into a kid. The kid was sent flying into a window and crashed with much force on the top of his head into a wall. his head emptied into a drainage pipe. Mr. Horowitz paid no attetion to the dead kid and drove over his mangled carcass to the main office. I knew I had to get my phone back. None of my friends were willing to help so it was up to me. First I waited until 12 pm at night. I figured nobody would be at nobel. Using my mother's flipphone, I called my friend. She told me that she would be able to drive me to nobel since i lived all the way in Porter ranch. I agreed. 25 minutes later she showed up armed with wire cutters, a flashlighgt, and a pipe. I hopped in and undressed myself. I got black longsleeve shirt, boots, pants and a black skimask to put on. Then i drove to nobel. This should be easy i told myself. I looked at my watch. 12:23 PM at night. I was ready. I snuck into the side of the main office. To my utter shock, two sixth grade hall monitos, adorned with yellow vests and ak47s stood guard. A padlock shut the door. Sneaking up behind one, I swung my pipe and smashed him in the head. Blood splattered out of his eyes onto the pavement. He shrieked in agony as i stuck him again. His partner fired full auto at me but I picked up the downed six graders uncouncious body and used him as a bullet shield. Unfortunately one bullet went through the kids shoulder and lodged into my rib. I picked up the dead kids Ak47 and shot it into the last six gradeders head. The bullets tore right through his eye and blood burst like a water ballon on the lawn. I used the ak47 to shoot out the padlock and enter. Inside I found a horrific sight. Mrs. Pasten my pe teacher stood there with a Laser machine gun. This is not an opponent i can overpower. She started shooting laser bolts at me and i sped around them. One caught me in the leg and it burned badly. I needed my phone. I jumped over and around Pasten and locked myself in the attendance office. howls of frustration from pasten as she tried to shoot me down were futile. I bolted down the counsling office and stood Horowitzs door. My breathe came out heavy. Using my wire cutters I cut open the chains wrapped around the handle. I looked up while cutting. The date? Septemper 10th. The time? 12:55 PM. The year? 2001. I worked faster than I ever had. I finally cut the chains. I stepped inside Horowitz's office. I couldnt see and hear anything. It was pitch dark and silent. I fumbled for my flashlight and switched it on. My heart was pounfing like an african drum. I peered into the darkness with my little ray of sight. It appeared empty. I looked through his desk with the flashlight in my teeth. I fumbled around in his deshevled drawer, papers flying everywhere. Inside I found, chewed gum, a used condom, tax bills, a glock pistol, a dildo covered in a slimy fishy smelling coating, barbed wire, a picture of the World Trade center in new york with a bunch of red circles and arabic writing on it, and.. my PHONE! I hugged and kissed it i was so happy. This story ends on a happy note. Little did i know where Horowitz was at that moment and why. All I knew was that I avoided a confrontation with Horowitz and I got my phone. Unfortunately, I only had to turn on the news the next day to find out about Horowitz's dasterdly deeds. Authors note: This is a throwaway account created for the purpose of writing this page. You will never see this account active again.